Egoiste
by kaneda26
Summary: Oneshot. Kurama aime chasser. Et il ne lâche jamais sa proie. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Et cette fois ci, la proie, c'est Hiei. Mais est ce vraiment un jeu? Note: Allez sur mon profile pour infos sur prochaines fics.


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Pfuu, quand ça changera, je le dirais.

Disclamer : Non, sont pas à moi !

Note : Juste un petit one-shot en attendant que la suite du « Rêve » arrive. Mes idées ne sont pas encore très claires, donc j'attends que ça se mette en place.

Note 2 : Je prends un peu de place à la fin de cette fic pour répondre à vos reviews sur le « Rêve ».

Note 3 : One-shot déconseillé aux fans de Kurama (vous allez m'en vouloir à mort !).

Titre : **Egoïste !**

_Les yohkos sont les pires démons du makai. Pas seulement à cause de leurs puissances. Non, ce sont aussi des êtres calculateurs, aimant manipuler les gens autour d'eux, jouer avec eux. Les yohkos sont des égoïstes._

_Kurama est le pire d'entre eux. C'est un chasseur. Malgré son apparence humaine, il n'a pas perdu le goût de la chasse. Il prend plaisir à traquer ses proies. _

_Il se fiche complètement de savoir ce que sa proie ressent._

_Kurama est un égoïste._

_C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. _

_Mais je ne savais pas à quel point c'était vrai._

-----

« Encore coincé dans ce fichu monde ! ragea Hiei. »

Sur une branche d'arbre, le jaganshi fixa la rue. Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Aucune énergie détectée. Bien, il pouvait y aller.

Il sauta et atterrit parfaitement sur le bitume. Puis il se sentit brusquement entravé et constata avec horreur que deux bras venaient de l'entourer, de l'enlacer, qu'un corps chaud se pressait contre son dos.

« Pas assez attentif, Hiei !

-Depuis quand t'arrives à dissimuler ton énergie de la sorte, espèce d'enfoiré !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ! fit Kurama encollant sa joue contre celle du jaganshi.

-Mais lâches-moi, pervers ! Lâches-moi ou je te bute ! »

Kurama desserra ses bras avec un sourire satisfait.

Hiei était sans aucun doute la proie la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais eu à chasser.

Son caractère borné, à la limite de la stupidité parfois, donnait vraiment au jeu une saveur unique.

Mais le yohko savait qu'il finirait par gagner, ce n'était qu'une question de patience et un bon chasseur sait être patient.

« Bon sang, grogna Hiei en s'éloignant. Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser ces idioties ?

-Tu sais très bien quand, sourit Kurama. »

Hiei émit un grognement.

Ce qui ne fit que faire sourire Kurama plus largement.

Il caressa la gorge de Hiei et le grognement s'amplifia.

Le jaganshi sortit rapidement son épée et la plaça contre le poignet de Kurama.

« Vire ta main de là si tu veux pas la perdre ! menaça-t-il. »

Le yohko obéit en riant.

« Très bien, voilà. Tu t'énerves toujours aussi vite, c'est un vrai plaisir.

-T'es vraiment tordu ! »

Hiei rengaina son épée mais garda un œil sur Kurama.

« Y'a une raison pour que tu sois là ?

-A part pour m'amuser avec toi ? Oui, y'en a une. Réunion chez Yusuke.

-Rien à foutre !

-Tu ne veux plus retourner dans le makai ? »

Hiei fixa le yohko avec énervement.

« Très bien, j'y vais.

-Après toi, fit Kurama en souriant.

-Non, tu passes devant et tu restes là où je peux te voir !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisserais tout le loisir de me contempler ! »

C'était exactement le genre de chose qui ne faisait que rendre Hiei encore plus en colère. Cette façon qu'avait Kurama de détourner toutes ses paroles.

Même si le kitsuné avait raison. Hiei aimait le regarder.

Parce que Kurama était vraiment beau. Et vraiment attirant. Mais Hiei détestait le jeu dans lequel le yohko l'avait embarqué.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas jouer.

-----

« Kurama ? fit Yusuke en ouvrant la porte.

-Salut !

-Hiei n'est pas avec toi ?

-Ouvre la fenêtre avant qu'il l'explose, il est étrangement énervé aujourd'hui. »

Yusuke soupira.

« Et je suppose que t'y es pas étranger. »

Kurama sourit sans répondre mais ce sourire constituait un aveu en lui-même.

Le détective entendit frapper contre une vitre mais il n'eut pas à courir. Il entendit quelques secondes après des cris qui signifiaient que Hiei et Kuwabara exprimaient leur joie de se revoir.

En pénétrant dans la pièce principale, Hiei lança un regard noir à Kurama avant de recommencer à décharger sa colère sur Kuwabara.

Les laissant s'engueuler, Yusuke et Kurama s'installèrent tranquillement pour boire un café.

« On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, Kurama, dit Yusuke.

-De quoi ?

-D'un Hiei incapable de se maîtriser.

-Il va se calmer. Il se calme toujours. »

Yusuke soupira encore une fois. Il savait très exactement ce que faisait Kurama.

« Tu devrais arrêter, conseilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas loin de céder. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Kurama. »

Le yohko eut un large sourire.

« Es-tu jaloux, Yusuke ? »

Le détective but une gorgée de café.

« Jaloux ? Non. Moi, j'avais tout à fait saisi les règles du jeu et je me suis bien amusé. »

Le visage de Kurama prit un air nostalgique.

« C'est vrai que c'était sympa. On devrait remettre ça de temps en temps.

-T'oublies que je ne suis pas libre, fit Yusuke.

-Ah oui. Comment ça se passe avec Tohya ?

-J'ai enfin compris comment le dégeler. »

Kurama eut un rire amusé.

« Entre toi qui aimes un mec glacial et moi qui court après un mec brûlant, on doit aimer les différences de température.

-Tu compares toujours Hiei au feu. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurama, c'est un conseil d'ami, laisses tomber ton jeu avec Hiei. Il n'en résultera rien de bon. »

Le yohko haussa les épaules. Et Yusuke sut que son ami ne prendrait pas en compte son avertissement.

Botan arriva enfin avec une cassette vidéo.

Tous s'installèrent devant la télé pour suivre les instructions de Koemma sauf Hiei qui se posta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le visage de Koemma apparut sur l'écran.

« Tu pouvais pas louer autre chose ? demanda Kuwabara à Botan.

-On se tait et on m'écoute ! fit Koemma. »

En quelques minutes, ils eurent connaissance de leur nouvelle mission.

Des trésors du makai étaient régulièrement volés et revendus dans le ningenkai. Et la puissance de certains de ces objets pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereuse.

« Bien, fit Yusuke en éteignant le poste de télé. Comme y'a deux endroits suspects, on va se diviser en deux équipes. Hiei, tu viens avec moi, tu pourras couvrir les environs de la planque avec ton jagan. Kurama, tu prends Kuwabara, sa sensibilité devrait remplir le même rôle.

-Hum, fit le yohko. L'idée de base est bonne mais je préfère avoir Hiei comme partenaire. »

Yusuke s'attendait à une protestation de ce genre.

« Hiei ? demanda-t-il. »

Le jaganshi n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Je viens avec toi, Urameshi.

-Très bien. »

Kurama attrapa Yusuke juste avant de partir.

« Ne te mets pas entre ma proie et moi. C'est aussi un conseil d'ami.

-Quand tu penseras à lui autrement que comme une proie, je le ferais, répondit Yusuke.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit. »

Yusuke laissa Kurama et rejoignit Hiei qui avait déjà pris de l'avance.

-----

La planque de Hiei et Yusuke consistait en une masure en lisière d'une forêt, à moitié recouverte d'herbes, ce qui la rendait difficilement repérable.

L'endroit qu'ils devaient surveiller se trouvait à deux kilomètres. Une vieil immeuble dont la construction était restée inachevée.

Hiei scanna le bâtiment avec son jagan et ne repéra aucune présence.

« Il n'y a personne, dit-il à Yusuke.

-Peut-être que Kuwa et Kurama auront eu plus de chance. »

Le détective sortit le communicateur.

« Kurama, tu m'entends ?

-Parfaitement.

-Rien de notre côté, et vous ?

-Rien non plus.

-Ok, fit Yusuke. Comme on a pas la date exacte de l'échange, on ne peut que rester faire le guet.

-Reçu. C'est comment chez vous ?

-Assez miteux, répondit Yusuke. Et vous ?

-L'hôtel est plutôt convenable.

-L'hôtel ? s'écria Yusuke.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai préféré cet endroit ? »

Le rire de Kurama s'éleva.

« Yusuke, passes-moi Hiei maintenant. »

Le détective hésita puis tendit finalement le communicateur au petit démon.

« Quoi encore ? fit ce dernier.

-C'est juste que tu me manquais, dit Kurama avec une pointe de moquerie. Il y a un grand lit dans ma chambre. Viens me rejoindre. »

Hiei faillit balancer le communicateur sur le sol. Il se retint et le rendit à Yusuke.

« Kurama, dit celui-ci. Tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution de la situation.

-D'accord.

-Terminé. »

Le détective rangea l'objet dans sa poche et regarda Hiei.

Le démon de feu s'était installé, dos contre un mur et avait fermé les yeux. Mais Yusuke savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Kurama finira par se lasser à force, dit le mazoku, essayant d'être rassurant.

-Jamais, répondit Hiei en ouvrant les yeux. C'est juste un putain d'enfoiré et j'ai pas envie de parler de lui ! Alors laisses-moi tranquille ! »

Le jaganshi referma les yeux. Yusuke hésita un moment puis finalement s'installa lui aussi le plus confortablement possible pour faire le guet.

Yusuke savait que Kurama n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir eu Hiei. Parce que Yusuke avait déjà joué le rôle de la proie.

Mais alors, c'était un rôle parfaitement consenti.

Peu de temps après le tournoi où il avait battu Toguro, un jeu de séduction avait commencé avec Kurama. A posteriori, Yusuke pensait qu'à ce moment là, sa partie démoniaque devait déjà être partiellement éveillée.

Cet ascendance de yohkai qui le poussait à désirer Kurama parce que ce dernier était puissant.

Le jeu était excitant et effrayant à la fois. Et il avait besoin de cette adrénaline.

Il s'était laissé dominé par Kurama, parce qu'il y avait un certain plaisir à être assujetti à une telle énergie. Puis il avait renversé la donne et Kurama avait tout autant apprécié.

Yusuke pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi le yohko recherchait ce genre de plaisir. Mais Hiei n'était pas le partenaire idéal pour cela.

Pourquoi Kurama ne le comprenait-il pas ?

Les pensées de Yusuke dérivèrent vers son charmant petit glaçon. La raison qu'il avait poussé vers Tohya était complètement différente. Même si Yusuke respectait la puissance de son amant, ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe. Il adorait Tohya. Le mot le plus juste était même de dire qu'il en était complètement fou.

Si seulement Tohya était un peu moins froid avec lui. Mais c'était dans sa nature et Yusuke ne pouvait rien y changer. Et puis, il réussissait à le réchauffer considérablement dans un lit, seul endroit où Tohya montrait de la chaleur, de la passion, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Mais il manquait encore quelques petites choses que Tohya ne ferait jamais, tendresse et mots d'amour.

Yusuke jeta un coup d'œil à Hiei.

Le jaganshi regardait la lune déclinante avec tristesse.

Yusuke se sentit particulièrement chanceux. Même si Tohya ne lui disait rien, le détective savait que son amant l'aimait.

Alors les paroles de Kurama pour Hiei n'étaient que des mensonges.

Les mots font parfois plus mal que le silence.

-----

Yusuke somnolait à moitié quand une sonnerie le fit sursauter.

« Kurama ? s'écria-t-il en décrochant.

-Ils se sont pointés et ils nous ont repérés ! On a besoin de renforts.

-On arrive ! »

Hiei était déjà debout, prêt à partir.

Il ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour arriver à l'autre immeuble désaffecté que surveillaient Kurama et Kuwabara. Mais sur place, le combat était déjà bien engagé.

Ce n'était pas quelques yohkais qui étaient présents comme Koemma l'avait prévu mais une bonne centaine. Et ça sentait le piège à plein nez.

Sans aucun autre plan, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se lancer dans la bataille.

Hiei rejoignit rapidement Kurama au centre du cercle formé par les yohkais tandis que Yusuke se portait au secours de Kuwabara.

« Alors, je te manquais finalement, fit Kurama avec un sourire espiègle.

-Restes concentré ou c'est moi qui te tues, répliqua Hiei. »

Le jaganshi savait que l'amitié qui existait entre lui et Kurama n'était maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir. Si cette amitié avait jamais été réelle.

Le jeu de Kurama avait détruit cela.

Mais malgré tout, leurs corps s'accordèrent comme autrefois, les rendant tous deux plus redoutables, plus dangereux.

S'ils pouvaient se défendre sans prendre de coups, leurs adversaires avaient pour eux la supériorité numérique.

« Ca ne finira jamais à ce rythme-là ! s'écria Kurama tout en découpant un démon avec son fouet.

-T'as raison, répondit Hiei. »

Le bandage vola.

Et le dragon noir du jaganshi se déchaîna, nettoyant rapidement leurs adversaires puis revint vers Hiei comme un animal bien dressé.

« J'me demande si y'avait vraiment un traffic ou si c'est ce qu'on a essayé de nous faire croire, fit Kurama. »

Hiei haussa les épaules. Ca lui était bien égal. Maintenant, on allait sans doute le laisser repartir dans le makai.

« C'est quoi ça ? s'écria Hiei.

-Quoi donc ? »

Le jagan s'ouvrit.

« Ils ont aussi appelé des renforts ! »

Kurama sentit alors les énergies qui entouraient l'immeuble, qui montaient le long des murs, qui étaient déjà sur eux.

« A terre ! cria Yusuke. »

Tous obéirent sans se poser de question. Une salve de balles de mitraillettes et de boules d'énergies firent éclater leurs planches de bois qui bouchaient les fenêtres.

Dans la fumée provoqué par les impacts, Kurama attrapa la main de Hiei et l'entraîna dans un couloir tandis que des démons envahissaient la salle.

Tandis que le jaganshi essayait de contenir leurs assaillants, Kurama tenta de contacter Yusuke.

« Kurama ? fit la voix de Kuwabara.

-On ne peut pas vous rejoindre. Le mieux, ce serait de se séparer et de gagner les planques.

-Je sais. Une fois là-bas, contactez-nous.

-Reçu. »

Kurama s'avança et fut plaqué contre un mur par Hiei. Le jaganshi réprima un grognement de douleur alors que la balle destiné à Kurama perforait son épaule droite.

« Fais attention ! s'écria-t-il. J'suis pas là pour sauver ta peau. »

Kurama regarda le sang s'écouler de la blessure de Hiei avec un léger sourire. Oui, sa proie n'allait pas tarder à céder.

« Faut sortir d'ici ! dit le yohko.

-Si t'as une idée, dis-là. »

Kurama regarda le couloir. Les escaliers leurs étaient clairement inaccessible. Et l'ascenseur était hors-service depuis longtemps. Mais…

« La cage d'ascenseur ! »

Kurama utilisa des plantes explosives pour faire sauter les portes et se mit à courir, Hiei sur ses talons. Il se jeta dans le vide et ses mains se refermèrent sur les câbles, heureusement encore présents.

Hiei n'eut pas la même chance, son épaule ne put supporter son poids et il chuta.

Kurama le rattrapa par le poignet droit, arrachant un cri de douleur au petit démon.

Avec rage, Hiei s'accrocha au câble de sa main gauche et Kurama le lâcha.

Puis il se laissèrent tous deux glisser en souplesse jusqu'au rez-de chaussée.

Il n'y avait que peu de démons restés à l'extérieur et ils n'eurent pas de mal à s'en débarrasser.

Puis ils gagnèrent l'hôtel par des chemins détournés afin de semer les poursuivants éventuels.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre par la fenêtre que Kurama avait laissé ouverte.

Rapidement, Hiei la referma et tira les rideaux.

Puis il scanna les environs.

« La ville pullule de yohkais, dit-il. Y'a une conférence ou quoi ?

-Sans doute. Le thème : Butez la bande à Urameshi.

-En parlant de lui…

-Ah oui. »

Kurama sortit le communicateur. Hiei écouta la conversation. Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient réussi à regagner le taudis. Et le détective essayait de contacter Botan pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Bien, fit Hiei. La chambre de Kuwabara, elle est où ?

-Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Il n'y a que celle-là. Ils sont radins au royaume céleste. »

Hiei pesta. Il n'avait pas de fric pour prendre une autre chambre. Et Kurama n'avait pas menti. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

« Ca commence à devenir intéressant, non ? sourit le yohko malicieusement.

-Je vois pas en quoi.

-Moi, je vois. Viens-là, Hiei, fit Kurama en tendant les bras. »

Le jaganshi grogna.

« Faut que je te soigne. Alors ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Hiei s'approcha avec méfiance et s'installa sur le lit. Kurama tendit le bras pour attraper un sac contenant une trousse de secours et s'assit à ses côtés.

Puis il fit glisser lentement le manteau de Hiei le long de ses épaules.

« Hum, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de te déshabiller.

-Tu comptes me soigner ou pas ?

-Oui, je te soigne. Pour commencer. »

Kurama redevint sérieux et se concentra. La balle avait traversé l'épaule. Ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Il n'eut qu'à désinfecter la blessure et à la bander.

Mais le yohko ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation. Seul avec Hiei dans une chambre la nuit. S'il ne tentait pas quelque chose, il le regretterait.

Le bandage terminé, Kurama regarda Hiei.

Puis l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa chastement.

« Je prends ça en remerciement, dit-il. »

Hiei le repoussa avec colère, gagna un coin de la pièce et s'installa sur le sol.

Kurama eut un sourire et s'approcha du jaganshi.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas dormir par terre ?

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Alors qu'on a un grand lit qui nous attend…

-Arrêtes ça ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de conneries ! »

Kurama posa ses deux mains à plat sur le mur, entourant le visage de Hiei.

« Le moment est parfait. Tu as perdu du sang, ton kokulyuha a puisé dans tes réserves. Tu offriras certainement moins de résistance. »

Hiei planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Kurama.

« Arrêtes, Kurama, dit-il gravement. Je te le demande, arrêtes.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai vu comment tu me regardais. Tu en as envie, toi aussi. Alors pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait, Kurama.

-Tu me connais, Hiei. Je ne lâche jamais ma proie. »

Sur ces mots, Kurama plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Hiei et en força l'entrée.

Le petit démon se débattit. Puis abandonna, laissant Kurama l'embrasser mais sans participer au baiser.

« Tu le prends comme ça ? murmura Kurama. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais te faire changer d'attitude. »

Le yohko entraîna Hiei vers le lit et le poussa dessus sans ménagement.

Hiei étouffa un cri de douleur quand il tomba sur son épaule blessée.

Puis il se tapit contre le montant de lit.

Kurama s'avança lentement sur le lit.

Hiei le regarda. La sensualité qui émanait du corps du yohko était encore plus grande à ce moment précis. Il était beau, il était magnifiquement désirable.

« Tu ne t'arrêteras pas même si je te le demande, chuchota Hiei.

-Non. Je ne m'arrêterais pas. Alors cesse de résister, répondit Kurama. »

Le yohko attrapa Hiei par les chevilles et le fit glisser jusqu'à lui.

Et il lui ôta ses vêtements, un à un, commençant par les bottes qui tombèrent sur le sol. Puis le débardeur. Et enfin le pantalon.

Kurama regarda Hiei. Le jaganshi n'avait pas la beauté éthérée de Kurama mais il avait un charme ténébreux qui attirait le yohko depuis de nombreux mois.

Des mois ? Des années que ce petit corps rempli d'énergie dévastatrice le tentait.

Sans doute avant même qu'il ne retrouve ses anciennes habitudes de yohko qui le poussaient à la chasse.

Hiei poussa un soupir.

« C'est juste un jeu pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Juste un jeu, tu as tout compris.

-Très bien, dit-il. »

Et Hiei entoura de ses bras la nuque de Kurama. Et l'attira plus près de lui.

Kurama eut un petit rire de triomphe avant d'attraper les lèvres de Hiei entre les siennes.

-----

Kurama se réveilla et trouva que Hiei était trop éloigné à son goût.

Le yohko l'attrapa, le ramena vers lui, amusé de voir comment Hiei prenait place entre ses bras.

Le dos plaqué contre le torse de Kurama, Hiei se laissa faire. Si Kurama avait pu trouvé le sommeil pendant quelques heures, le jaganshi n'avait pas pu dormir.

Les mains de Kurama l'enlacèrent, une se posant sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa poitrine, comme pour l'empêcher totalement de bouger.

Et les lèvres de Kurama se posèrent sur sa nuque.

« Ce n'était pas assez ? murmura Hiei. »

Kurama rit et continua de dévorer la nuque du jaganshi de baisers.

« C'était parfait. Juste assez parfait pour me donner envie de recommencer. Et tu as aimé, toi aussi, non ? »

Hiei ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, chuchota Kurama en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Tes cris le prouvaient. »

Hiei frissonna. Il avait aimé. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas aimer ?

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il mal au cœur ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de pleurer ?

Une des mains de Kurama se posa sur sa nuque, traça une ligne suivant la colonne vertébrale, finit sur ses fesses et deux de ses doigts entrèrent brusquement en Hiei qui émit un léger cri. Tandis que l'autre main descendait le long de son torse, caressant son ventre et enserra son membre.

A nouveau, Kurama posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

Le yohko ne cessait de sourire tout en caressant Hiei et en le préparant.

C'était beaucoup plus excitant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Parce que le jaganshi s'était laissé entièrement dominé.

D'un mouvement, Kurama fit passer Hiei sous lui et l'embrassa.

Hiei lui rendit le baiser maladroitement, une maladresse qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de Kurama.

Quand le yohko essaya d'écarter les jambes de Hiei, celui-ci résista.

« Pas comme ça, souffla le petit démon. »

Il repoussa Kurama. Et se retourna sur le ventre.

Kurama mordit l'épaule de Hiei légèrement.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser voir ton visage ? »

Hiei frémit.

« Je veux te voir, murmura Kurama. Laisses-moi voir ton visage quand je te fais l'amour, Hiei.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est qu'un jeu, répliqua Hiei. »

Kurama se sentit étrangement énervé par les paroles du jaganshi.

Violemment, il le retourna. Et il souleva les jambes de Hiei pour les poser sur ses épaules.

Et il le pénétra brusquement.

Kurama fit taire les cris de Hiei d'un baiser.

Puis il contempla le jaganshi. Hiei détourna la tête. Kurama lui attrapa le menton et le força à tourner le visage vers lui.

« Regardes-moi, murmura Kurama. Ne regardes que moi. »

Hiei ferma les yeux.

Ca faisait des années qu'il ne regardait que Kurama. Mais ce dernier, lui, le regardait sans le voir.

-----

Encore une fois, Kurama se réveilla sans personne dans ses bras. Mais Hiei n'était plus dans le lit.

Ni dans la chambre. Kurama essaya de ressentir son énergie. Mais ils avaient tous deux camouflé leurs auras pour ne pas se faire repérer par les yohkais massés dans la ville.

« Il ne doit pas être loin, pensa Kurama. Sans doute est-il aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Moi aussi, j'ai faim après une nuit comme celle-là. »

Le yohko resta songeur un long moment.

Quelque chose le dérangeait. La deuxième fois, il avait pu voir le visage de Hiei.

Il avait pu voir les expressions de plaisir se placer sur ce visage adorable.

Et il avait pu voir des larmes couler.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il ressentait un peu d'amertume.

Pourquoi Hiei avait-il pleuré ? Pourquoi un démon comme Hiei se mettrait-il à pleurer pour une chose aussi banale que du sexe ?

Certes, Kurama avait été quelque peu brutal, mais rien qui ne puisse faire peur à Hiei.

Il ne comprenait pas. Mais ces larmes avaient gâché partiellement son plaisir.

Hiei était un mauvais perdant. Il avait pleuré parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté de perdre.

C'était tellement misérable.

Kurama repoussa le drap et se leva.

Il se sentait insulté. Pleurer alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, pleurer alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir.

Kurama passa dans la salle de bains et entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps.

Les larmes sont l'arme des faibles. Et Kurama n'était pas assez idiot pour se laisser avoir par une telle arme. Les larmes sont le dernier atout des faibles.

Mais elles ne marchaient pas sur Kurama.

Hiei était faible. Le poing du yohko s'abattit contre le mur carrelé.

Dans la chambre, une sonnerie s'élevait.

Couverte par le bruit de l'eau et des poings de Kurama qui frappaient le mur, elle ne fut pas entendue.

-----

Contenter le corps sans contenter le cœur.

Hiei avançait lentement dans la lumière du matin, le soleil se réfléchissant sur la lame de son épée.

Contenter le corps sans contenter le cœur n'a pas de raison d'être.

-----

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, chuchota Kuwabara.

-C'est un piège, c'est normal, fit Yusuke.

-Non, c'est pas ça. »

Les yohkais s'étaient réunis au nord de la ville dans un terrain vague.

Yusuke et Kuwabara percevaient l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient.

Et une autre qui se dirigeait vers le groupe de yohkai.

« C'est Hiei ! s'écria Kuwabara.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

Yusuke prit le communicateur. Il sonna longuement sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse.

« On y va, cria Yusuke. »

Tous deux sortirent de leur planque et se mirent à courir.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? demanda Kuwabara. Il est devenu fou ou quoi ?

-Pas fou. Juste triste à en mourir. »

Yusuke accéléra. Il savait que ça finirait mal. Il le savait.

Mais Kurama n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

-----

Contenter le corps sans contenter le cœur n'a pas de raison d'être.

Le cœur souffre de ce manque. Il serre, il fait mal. Il se sent inutile.

Il n'a plus de raison de battre.

Hiei jeta un regard circulaire sur le groupe de démons devant lui.

« Je te hais, Kurama, pensa-t-il. Je te hais. Je te hais parce que même maintenant, je t'aime encore. »

Hiei se lança dans la bataille.

C'était une cause perdue tout comme faire en sorte que Kurama l'aime était perdu d'avance.

Le yohko était incapable d'aimer.

Son épée trancha les démons qui s'approchaient de lui avec facilité.

« Combien de temps vais-je résister ? songea Hiei. Combien de temps avant que je prenne un coup qui apaisera complètement mon cœur ? »

Les flammes noires entourèrent la lame.

Hiei esquiva plusieurs attaques, des boules d'énergie le frôlèrent, une balle ricocha sur la garde de son épée.

« Combien de temps, combien d'années aurais-je du attendre pour que tu me vois enfin ? »

-----

Yusuke sentit une énergie se rapprocher de lui. Il se retourna et vit Tohya atterrir sur le sol devant lui.

Il eut un sourire.

« Kuwabara, on passe devant. Essayes de contacter Kurama ! »

Son amant à ses côtés, Yusuke força l'allure, sachant que Tohya était tout à fait capable de le suivre.

« Pourquoi es-tu…

-Enki m'a prévenu, coupa Tohya.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne.»

Tohya fronça les sourcils.

Cette habitude qu'avait Yusuke de l'écarter du danger l'énervait profondément.

« Tu n'es pas en situation de refuser de l'aide, dit le démon.

-Je sais. Mais j'aurais vraiment préféré quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi-même. Parce que tu es là, j'ai soudainement peur. »

Ils arrivèrent non loin du terrain vague.

Yusuke attrapa le poignet de son amant.

« Tohya, fais attention. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras pas. »

Tohya se libéra se la poigne de Yusuke. Et sauta sur le mur qui entourait le terrain vague vite suivi par le détective.

-----

Le communicateur tomba sur le sol en émettant un son mat. Les mains de Kurama se mirent à trembler.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre malhabilement et se jeta dehors.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hiei avait fait ça.

Et il ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Il avait horreur de ça.

Cette sensation que c'était Hiei désormais qui avait le contrôle était insoutenable.

Kurama sauta d'immeuble en immeuble, se dirigeant vers le lieu du combat.

Les larmes sont l'arme des faibles. La résignation est pour les faibles.

Et Hiei était un faible.

En ce cas, pourquoi la situation échappait à Kurama ?

Il n'était ni faible, ni résigné.

Il avait gagné. Il avait eu sa proie dans son lit. Et quelle magnifique proie !

Pourquoi manquait-il quelque chose ?

Pourquoi avait-il mal quand il pensait que Hiei était en danger ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cette peur l'envahissait ?

-----

Hiei lança deux kokulyuhas. Les dragons s'entremêlèrent pour terrasser ses adversaires.

Ils n'étaient donc pas assez nombreux pour qu'il puisse mourir.

Il ne voulait pas mourir sans combattre. Tout comme il n'avait pas voulu succomber à Kurama sans lui opposer de résistance.

S'il avait cédé à Kurama, il ne cèderait pas ici, pas dans un combat de ce genre.

Un portail s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Encore plus, pensa Hiei. Venez, je suis prêt. »

Mais les yohkais qui sortirent du portail étaient des alliés. Zin, Tchuh, Linku et plusieurs autres têtes connues qui plongèrent dans la bataille.

Un reygun dégomma un yohkai proche de Hiei.

Le jaganshi se retourna et vit Yusuke et Tohya entrer en scène.

« Ce n'est pas mon jour, songea Hiei. Si tous s'acharnent à ce que ce ne soit pas le dernier, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. »

Avec cette aide providentielle, le groupe de démons fut balayée en quelques minutes.

« Merci les gars, fit Yusuke à ceux venus les aider.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Zin. Sur ce, nous on rentre. »

Ils passèrent à travers le portail et disparurent.

« Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? demanda Yusuke à Tohya. »

Il savait que son amant était plus à l'aise dans le makai que dans le ningenkai.

« Je les rejoindrais plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ce ne me dérange pas, sourit Yusuke. »

Hiei s'approcha du portail.

« Moi aussi, je retourne là-bas, dit-il.

-Hiei ?

-J'ai pas envie de te dire merci, Urameshi.

-Je sais. Et… pour lui ?

-Ca n'a plus d'importance désormais. »

Yusuke regarda le jaganshi disparaître dans le makai.

Kuwabara arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est fini ?

-T'as tout raté, dit Yusuke.

-Beau carnage. »

Les corps des yohkais s'étalaient sur tout le terrain.

« Où est Hiei ? »

Yusuke se retourna pour apercevoir Kurama à bout de souffle.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

-Il n'est pas…

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Kurama regarda les cadavres. Il y avait quelque part le corps de Hiei. Un corps sans vie.

Il étouffa un cri.

« Je dois en être sûr, s'écria-t-il. Je dois le trouver.

-Je vais t'aider, proposa Kuwabara. »

Yusuke posa la main sur l'épaule du ningen.

« Non, tu ne bouges pas. C'est à lui de le faire. De le faire seul. »

Kuwabara ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

« Mais…

-J'ai dit non. »

Devant l'air sombre du mazoku, Kuwabara n'insista pas.

-----

La nuit tombait quand Kurama déplaça les derniers corps pour voir si Hiei n'était pas enfoui dessous.

Mais il n'était pas là.

« Il est en vie, murmura Kurama avec soulagement. »

Il regarda Yusuke adossé au mur du terrain vague. Tohya et Kuwabara étaient partis depuis longtemps.

« Il est en vie, répéta Kurama.

-Je sais.

-Tu… Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu le savais ! Et tu m'as laissé chercher ! Où est-il ?

-Il est retourné dans le makai.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Trouves la réponse tout seul. Allez, j'te ramène. »

Le sang des yohkais avaient couvert les mains et les habits de Kurama. Le yohko était dans un état misérable.

Trop choqué désormais pour pouvoir crier sur Yusuke, il le suivit docilement.

Une fois devant son appartement, Kurama sortit ses clefs et se laissa pousser à l'intérieur par Yusuke.

« Va prendre une douche, conseilla le détective, on en discutera après. »

Kurama acquiesça sans un mot.

Quand il revint vingt minutes plus tard, il avait changé. Il était redevenu le yohko Kurama, maître de lui, les yeux verts froids. Mais ça ne trompa pas le détective. Ce n'était qu'une façade et il allait la briser.

« Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de toi, Kurama, dit Yusuke.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Hiei n'est pas capable d'apprécier un jeu, retorqua le kitsuné avec nonchalance.

-Je t'avais dit que ça finirait mal ! Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! s'écria Yusuke. »

Le yohko haussa les épaules.

« Hiei est faible finalement, dit-il. Tellement faible que c'en est pathétique. Cette chasse n'avait rien d'intéressant.

-Kurama ! Comment oses-tu ?

-Arrêtes de hurler.

-Hiei a failli mourir. Et tu en es responsable ! Et ça ne t'inquiètes même pas ? Mais quel genre de monstre es-tu ? »

Kurama ne répondit pas, il se leva et fit face à la fenêtre, observant la ville endormie sans la voir.

« Hiei est faible, murmura Kurama. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'y suis pour rien.

-T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste, un sale égoïste dénué de scrupules et… »

Yusuke s'arrêta. Dans le reflet de la vitre, il voyait les larmes couler sur les joues de Kurama.

« Tu as compris finalement ? demanda Yusuke. »

Kurama se retourna, le visage en pleurs, et s'écroula sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Yusuke, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Le détective s'agenouilla devant Kurama.

« Ce que tu as fait ? Tu as blessé Hiei, tu l'as fait souffrir. Et la douleur que tu lui as infligée est trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Parce qu'il t'aimait.

-Je dois le retrouver. Je dois…

-C'est trop tard, Kurama. Le mal est fait. Il ne te laissera pas t'approcher de lui.

-Mais je dois…

-Game over, le jeu est fini. Tu as perdu. »

Les larmes de Kurama s'amplifièrent, des cris de détresse et de tristesse sortirent de sa gorge tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur le sol.

Yusuke se releva, regarda quelques instants le corps du yohko agité de longs sanglots.

« L'amour n'est pas un jeu, Kurama, dit-il. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu le comprenne plus tôt. »

Le détective soupira. Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à empêcher quoi que ce soit.

Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il sortit de l'appartement de Kurama et inspira une gorgée d'air frais.

« Yusuke ? »

Le détective se tourna et un sourire fugitif éclaira son visage.

Tohya le regarda un moment. Et ouvrit les bras. Yusuke se précipita et se blottit contre le corps de son amant.

« Tohya, je t'aime. Je veux que tu le saches, je t'aime.

-Je le sais, Yusuke. »

Le démon de glace leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yusuke brièvement. Puis il fixa le détective.

« Il est sans doute temps que je te le dise aussi. Yusuke, je t'aime. »

Le mazoku regarda son amant.

« Yusuke ? Tu pleures ?

-Je suis heureux. Je voulais tellement te l'entendre dire.

-Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre. Ce n'est pas trop tard ?

-Non. Pour nous, ce n'est pas trop tard. »

-----

_Les yohkos sont les pires démons du makai. _

_Kurama est le pire démon du makai. Il est calculateur, manipulateur et ne pense jamais à ce que les autres ressentent._

_Kurama est un égoïste._

_Mais je l'aime encore. Je l'aime toujours. _

_Même si j'ai mal, même si je souffre, je continue de l'aimer._

_Je voudrais lui infliger la même douleur que celle que je ressens. Mais c'est impossible._

_On ne peut blesser profondément que les gens qui nous aiment._

_-----_

_La nuit est noire. Le jour est noir. Ma vie est entièrement noire._

_Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas compris qu'en blessant Hiei, je me blessais moi-même._

_J'ai cru que j'avais gagné, que ce n'était qu'un jeu. J'avais tout faux._

_Parce que j'ai été incapable de voir, incapable de comprendre._

_Parce que je ne savais pas que si je le voulais à ce point, c'est parce que je l'aimais._

_Et je l'aime toujours._

_La nuit est noire. Le jour est noir. Ma vie est entièrement noire._

FIN 

Snif, cette fic est monstrueusement déprimante… Mais elle me plaît quand même.

Bon, Kurama est un vrai salaud mais c'est pas si déplaisant de lui donner un tel rôle.

Alors maintenant, je vais essayer de répondre à vos reviews sur le Rêve.

Déjà, j'aimerais tous vous remercier. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de reviews pour ce dernier chapitre. Donc merci à mes inconditionnels, ceux qui me reviewent à chaque chapitre, vous êtes trop nombreux maintenant pour que je vous cite tous mais je tiens à dire que je vous adore ! Merci aussi à ceux qui se sont lancés pour m'écrire une petite review, pour me montrer qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils avaient apprécié ma fic.

Ensuite, il y a eu plusieurs questions. Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes. Je m'excuse d'avance si j'en oublie, je suis du genre tête en l'air.

Pour Lilirara : Pour moi, Higesu fait miroiter la possibilité d'un renversement de pouvoir dans le makai pour appâter Hiei (il croit que c'est ce que veut Hiei). Mais Hiei ne se laisse pas tenter. En bref, Higesu est un gros menteur, un gros manipulateur. Et c'est aussi un perso assez difficile à utiliser parce qu'il faut garder une cohérence entre ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux dans ses paroles. Je n'y suis sans doute pas arrivé totalement. Je ferais mieux dans la suite !

Pour Flo : Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à faire en sorte que Yukina vouvoie Hiei ! (je ne pense pas, c'est bien connu !). Dans les mangas (tome 18), elle le tutoie. Mais comme c'est la trad en français… Pour le onisan, je voyais mal le onichan qui irait assez mal à Hiei. J'aime bien la sonorité du aniki mais c'est un peu trop familier. Finalement, Onisan était bien étant donné que c'est la première fois que Yukina appelle Hiei ainsi.

Pour Kitsune : C'est intentionnellement que j'ai laissé Hiei dans l'ignorance. Donc, à suivre dans la suite.

Voilà, merci encore à tous.

A plus.


End file.
